bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinku Hōsha Jemu
Pinku Hōsha Jemu (ピンク放射ジェム,literally "Pink Radiating Jem"): Was given to Tamashī Nochi by her father. It was created by Oni Haiyama for the use of converting the reishi from into Yin energy. This energy would then be transferred into the wielders body. Overview When Oni Haiyama created the Pink Hōsha Jemu, he was hoping to remove the Reishi from souls, and convert it into Yin energy. However, after countless experiments, he gave up on the idea. The Pink Hōsha Jemu was only able to convert Keishi into . This proved to be a good thing on oni Haiyama's part, because he could mass produce it and send it to Quincy. Though, he later gave up on the entire situation and stashed it away in a safe. When Oni Haiyama began to get desperate, he brought out the Pink Hōsha Jemu, and continued to experiment on it. The conclusions he came to showed that he would never find the exact formula to help convert Reishi into Yin Energy. He began to get discouraged, and started hiring groups of intelligent beings to aid in his research and creations. He soon came across a group of people known as Extracteurs and asked for their aid in the Pink Hōsha Jemu. However, the amount of experiments it took to perfect the Pink Hōsha Jemu, caused it to be flawed in a major way. The more it was used, the more of the Yang energy within the soul was being sapped away. Oni Haiyama removed the new formula, and began to work on a Green Hōsha Jemu. Completion Currently, both Luz del Alba and the Mukō Empire are looking for the Pink Hōsha Jemu, in order to finish the production of it. Powers Self-Power Augmentation Through Killing Intent: Unlike the other Hōsha Jemu before it, the Pink Hōsha Jemu has a major flaw. It does not have a will of its own. It instead feeds off the inner desires of the wielder, and usually find the darkest emotion within them. Using that emotion is slowly grows stronger, increasing it's ability to work. It could be considered more affect in the hands of a Serial Killer, then in the hands of an innocent high school girl (because of the difference in twisted/dark emotions). Fusion: Like other Hōsha Jemu, the Pink Hōsha Jemu can fuse with it's wielder. It blends the current amount of negative karma within itself with the user's emotions. This grants them the ability of Power Augmentation Through Killing Intent, and also allows them to utilize the ability of Reishi Dominance. However, it has a huge downside. The amount of Negative Energy coursing through the body can completely change a person's personality and way of thinking. Reishi Dominance: Through unknown means Oni Haiyama was able to grant the Pink Hōsha Jemu the ability to absorb and manipulate . However, the amount of Reishi it can manipulate and absorb at a time is much more superior then what a normal Quincy could manage. It is considered to be the ultimate Tool. It also has the ability to convert Keishi to Reishi.